wgl360fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Heath Slater
Heath Slater ist ein Wrestler, der bei der WGL unter Vertrag steht. Geschichte Debüt und 1. Match bei WrestleMania 28 (März 2012 - April 2012) Heath Slater trat erstmals am 25. März 2012, nach einer Vorbereitung in diversen Farmligen der WGL, bei SmackDown! #11 vor den Kameras auf. In dieser Show hatte er eine Auseinandersetzung mit WGL Superstar Evan Bourne, der zuvor den Inhalt seines Energy Drinks über den Gitarren-Verstärker Slaters schüttete. Diese Auseinandersetzung wurde schnell handgreiflich, was sich aber als Glücksfall für Heath Slater herausstellte. Der WGL Chairman Vince McMahon bekam es mit und war schnell beeindruckt von Slaters Aggressivität und seiner Rücksichtslosigkeit. Schließlich ersetzte McMahon Evan Bourne, der eigentlich als Teilnehmer des Money-In-The-Bank Matches beim anstehenden PPV WrestleMania 28 vorgesehen war, durch die One Man Band. Im Money In The Bank Match bei WrestleMania 28 konnte der Mann aus Pineville dieses „Geschenk“ McMahons jedoch nicht umsetzen und er unterlag, genau wie seine Konkurrenten Zack Ryder und Daniel Bryan, dem Sieger John Morrison. Der Abstieg der One Man Band (April 2012 - Mai 2012) In der Folgezeit fiel er immer wieder durch unprofessionelles, respektloses und arrogantes Verhalten auf was darin gipfelte, dass er sich abfällig über die verstorbene WGL Legende Owen Hart äußerte. Dies brachte Slater noch mehr Heat innerhalb und außerhalb der Company ein und die Forderungen nach einer Entlassung wurden immer lauter. Die Führungsetage um Vincent K. McMahon hielt aber noch an der One Man Band fest und hoffte auf ein Einsehen. In den folgenden Wochen besserte sich die Situation etwas und man sah Heath Slater in einer Matchserie mit Ron Killings (bekannt als R-Truth), welche beim Mai PPV Lights Out in einem Match um die gestohlene Gitarre Slaters gipfelte. Auch hier unterlag Slater, wirkte lustlos und die ersten Verantwortlichen der WGL fingen an, an Slater zu zweifeln. Diese Zweifel verstärkten sich noch mehr, als er sich laut Zeugen immer wieder heftige Wortgefechte mit dem Personalverantwortlichen John Laurinaitis lieferte, diese auch öffentlich auf der Social Media Plattform WGL Twitterverse fortsetzte und seinen Vorgesetzten wiederholt beleidigte. Slater konnte noch einen Achtungserfolg über den damaligen US Champion Wade Barrett landen aber das Verhältnis zwischen ihm und der WGL schien vollends zerstört. Schließlich hatte man genug vom Verhalten Heath Slaters und am 20. Mai 2012 wurde das Kapitel geschlossen, in dem man Slater, ohne dessen Wissen wie er behauptet, am Ende der Show mit mehreren Superstars der WGL konfrontierte und er erst angegriffen und später nach der Show entlassen wurde. Auftritte bei Independent Promotions und WGL Comeback (Juni 2012 - Dezember 2012) Nach einer vertraglichen Sperre von 30 Tagen, die einen sofortigen Auftritt für Konkurrenten verhindern soll, begann Slater in verschiedene Independent Ligen zu wrestlen und wurde auch dort auf Grund seiner kontroversen Art schnell zum Hassobjekt Nummer 1. Die Verantwortlichen dort hatten wiederholt Angst vor Fan-Boykotten wegen Auftritten des ehemaligen WGL Stars aber sie sollten sich irren. Viele der Veranstaltungen mit Slaters Beteiligung waren in kurzer Zeit ausverkauft weil alle kommen wollten um die One Man Band aus den Hallen zu buhen. Dies brachte den Promotern einen unverhofften Geldsegen, denn die so genannten „Slater Hater“ kamen in Scharen und kauften die extra angefertigten Anti-Slater-Fanartikel. Die Hassperson Nummer 1 Heath Slater wurde damit zu einem Goldesel für die Indy-Promotions, konnte auch regelmäßig gute Leistungen abliefern und wirkte immer extrem engagiert. Dies blieb auch nicht lange vom WGL Chairman (und Slaters altem Chef) Vince McMahon unerkannt und man führte nur wenige Monate nach dem unrühmlichen Abgang Heath Slaters wieder erste, zaghafte Gespräche über eine Rückkehr zur größten Wrestling Promotion der Welt. Slater konnte die Verantwortlichen der WGL scheinbar sowohl von seinem Können, als auch von seinem zum positiven gewandelten Charakter überzeugen, denn Anfang November 2012 machten erste Gerüchte über eine Vertragsunterschrift der One Man Band die Runde, welche dann wenige Tage auch bestätigt wurde. Sein Comeback gab Heath Slater am 11. November 2012 bei der Special-Veranstaltung Tribute To The Troops in Afghanistan wo er auch gleich ein großes Ausrufezeichen mit dem Sieg über den WGL Champion Dolph Ziggler setzen konnte. Die beiden Beteiligten bekam viel Lob, was vor allem Slaters Wandel zu einem professionellen, engagierten Athleten bestätigt. Seit SmackDown! #34 kam es wiederholt zu Auseinandersetzungen mit dem mexikanischen WGL Superstar Hunico, welche nicht immer nur verbal blieben. Bei SmackDown! #35 traf er erstmals auf die WGL Development Diva Kaitlyn, für die sich Slater schon länger interessierte. In den kommenden Wochen wurden die Auseinandersetzungen zwischen Slater und Hunico immer intensiver, was schließlich beim PPV Extreme Rules in einem Capture the Flag Match endete, welches Slater gewann. Im Laufe des Matches feierte auch Justin Gabriel sein Comeback und half Slater gegen den Mexikaner Hunico und dessen Bodyguard Camacho. Am Ende kam auch Kaitlyn und die 3 feierten ihren Triumph und wohl die Gründung eines neuen Teams. Der Angriff auf die Tag Team Division (Dezember 2012 - Februar 2013) Nach den Geschehnissen bei Extreme Rules gaben Slater & Gabriel wenige Tage später tatsächlich bekannt, dass sie nun als Team auftreten, zusammen mit Kaitlyn als Managerin. Die High Tones, wie sich Slater und Gabriel nun nannten, galten als neue Hoffnung für die Tag Team Division doch beim Januar PPV Royal Rumble wurden sie um ihr Titelmatch gegen die Champions Twisted Reason (Randy Orton & Kane) gebracht, da sich Ted DiBiase jr. & John B. Layfield einfach den Spot kauften. Kurz darauf lies Gabriel seinen Freund und Partner im Stich und bei SmackDown #41 aus Toronto wurde das Team offiziell aufgelöst. Party Rock is in the House (Februar 2013 - Present) Bei der gleichen Show kam Slaters alter Rivale Zack Ryder auf die One Man Band zu und wollte sich mit ihm und Kaitlyn wegen einem Plan besprechen. Bei SmackDown #42 gaben die beiden bekannt, dass sie ab sofort als "Party Rockers" im Team unterwegs sind. Ryder & Slater fielen in den nächsten Wochen durch ihre sorglose Art auf und brachten frischen Wind in die etwas angestaubte Tag Team Division. Den vorläufigen Höhepunkt erreichte das Team mit dem Gewinn des Intercontinental Titles durch Zack Ryder beim PPV Cyber Sunday und dem Gewinn des TV Titles durch Heath Slater eine Woche später. Doch für Slater war das nur der Anfang. Bei WrestleMania, DER Wrestlingveranstaltung schlecht hin, konnte sich der Mann aus Pineville gegen Antonio Cesaro, David Otunga und Chris Jericho durchsetzen und so den Money in the Bank Koffer von SmackDown gewinnen, der ihm ein garantiertes Titelmatch um den WGL Championship Belt ermöglicht. Privatleben * befreundet mit Justin Gabriel, Zack Ryder und Cody Rhodes * in einer Beziehung mit Development-Diva Kaitlyn Gossip * auf Grund seiner kontroversen Art der wohl polarisierendste Superstar der WGL - positiv als auch negativ * fiel in der Vergangenheit, durch schlechtes Benehmen gegenüber den Kollegen und Vorgesetzten, wiederholt negativ auf * Werbegesicht von Wendy's Burger Errungene Erfolge * Hardcore Title (2x) * Television Title * Mr. Money in the Bank Typische Aktionen * Corkscrew Plancha * Flapjack * Russian Leg Sweep * Spinning Spinebuster * Super Scoop Powerslam Eigenschaften Kategorie:Alumni